


Stress Relief

by webeta123



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Edgeplay, F/F, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: They had talked about the idea only once but whenever they both need something else to focus on after their long days, Helena and Alex decide to try out something new.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 31





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> When I say the discord made me do it, I mean someone mentioned wanting a f/f edging fic and my brain ran with it like it stole something. I love our boys dearly but there is something fun about changing it up sometimes.

Helena hadn’t been able to focus since she got home. 

It had been a completely normal day at the shelter, nothing outrageous happening. She had gotten her budget spreadsheet taken care of for Pez and the donators, the spreadsheet being the bane of her existence quarterly since that was where she had to take out the bank statements and the receipts and the everything that had to do with the shelter’s day-to-day expenses and try and make sense of it all. It had taken her a solid two weeks to make everything into a precise spreadsheet that showed the comings in and goings out of the shelter so that they could keep their non-profit status. 

But now that she was home in the brownstone, Alex puttering somewhere in the kitchen to try and get rid of her own anxious energy that came with being a law student, she felt like she needed something to do. She thought about taking a walk, but as she looked outside she saw that the sun had already started to set and while she knew her PPO would protect her, it still felt like an unnecessary risk. She tried to watch  _ Great British Bake-Off, _ but that wasn’t doing it for her either. Finally she got up and went to go find her wife, figuring maybe they could be anxious together.

Alex was sitting on the counter with a pint of ice cream in hand, having already changed out of her “study sweats” into her normal sweatpants. She had on a tank top that had lace on the straps and her hair was up in a messy bun that Helena hadn’t seen down since the morning before. “Hey, sweetie.” Alex said around a mouthful of rocky road ice cream, mouthing at the ice cream to make it melt before swallowing, “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit out of sorts.” Helena said, pulling out the black scrunchie that she had put up her hair with that morning and transferring it to her wrist. “I’m not sure why but my anxiety is a bit--” She made a vague hand gesture that resembled a flopping fish near her head. 

“Just one of those days I guess.” Alex said in agreement, handing her the ice cream with a clean spoon that she pulled from the drawer underneath her. “I think I just need something to take my mind off of it, focus on something else.” She said in contemplation. 

“That’d be nice.” Helena said around her own mouthful of ice cream. She eyed Alex at the humming sound she made, confused at the glint that entered her wife’s eye. She felt a familiar curling in her stomach as Alex slid off the counter and closed the distance between them, swaying her hips in just a way that made her heart race. Alex deftly took the ice cream from her hand and placed it on the table behind her, wrapping a hand loosely around her hip and tugging her forward. Helena hadn’t been able to change yet so she was still in her business casual wear, a white button-down and a black pencil skirt that ended right at the tops of her knees. Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, sliding a knee between Helena’s legs to force them apart, at least as much as the skirt allowed. Helena wrapped both hands in Alex’s hair, letting herself be pushed onto the table as she deepened the kiss. Her ears started to ring as Alex licked the back of her teeth, exploring every inch of her mouth. 

“I have an idea.” Alex said against her neck when they broke for breath, pressing gentle kisses up her jaw and then behind her ear then back down to her neck. Helena panted, a sharp sound that seemed to fill the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” She said breathlessly.

“You know that thing we talked about that one time?” Helena’s stomach swooped dangerously. They had been making fun of lesbian porn one night (it was hard not to, some of the scenes were downright comical) when they had found an actually good one. It had been an amatur couple, at least that’s what it had said on the tin, and one of them had been on the brink of orgasm nearly five times before her partner finally let her topple over the edge. They had talked about the idea and while Helena at the time had been unsure, Alex had been intrigued. 

“Yeah.” Helena told her, swallowing around the dryness in her throat. Was Alex really-   
  


“What are your thoughts?” Alex tried to keep her voice light and unaffected, even as she hitched her skirt up higher so that she could press her thigh closer to where she needed her to be. Helena swallowed again, trying not to squirm. She could already feel how wet she was, it was almost embarrassing how often this happened whenever she was around Alex. The simplest thing seemed to set her off, though Alex swore it was just the same for her. 

“Me or you?” Helena finally asked. Alex made a small sound against her collarbone, a whimpering sound that set Helena’s stomach into a fresh round of butterflies and another rush of heat to her cunt. 

“I guess since it was my idea and you weren’t entirely sure about it…?” Helena nodded, a sound escaping her own lips when Alex backed away so that she could stand up. Her nipples were pressed against the fabric of her tank top, insistent in a way that Helena wanted to lick at them and make the fabric of her tank top wet with her spit.  _ Not yet. _ Her mind whispered as they tripped over their feet to get out of the kitchen, barrelling up the stairs to get into their room. Helena was almost done with unbuttoning her shirt when they arrived and she was able to push it off her shoulders in time to be pushed against the closing door by Alex, the doorknob jabbing into her hip as Alex devoured her. The shirt fell to the wayside as she pushed off the door to find the zipper on her skirt, the little pull jamming a couple of times before she was able to get it over her hips. Alex had pulled her tank top down by the straps rather than over her head, preferring to focus on sucking a piece of Helena’s collarbone into her mouth and biting. She pushed Alex back so that she could step out of her skirt, pushing her onto the bed and crawling over her so that she could straddle her. 

Her underwear was mismatched, a nude bra that wouldn’t be obvious in her shirt and a pair of black panties that felt completely soaked by now. She rubbed herself against Alex’s stomach, the friction making her moan softly. Alex was looking at her with wide eyes, her hands immediately going to her hips to hold her steady. Helena almost wanted to stay there, rubbing herself against Alex’s stomach with the fabric of her panties. But this wasn’t what Alex had asked for and while Helena wasn’t sure how she was going to do it, she would give her what she asked for.

She finally moved away, going to her knees and pulling Alex’s sweats and underwear down in one movement. If Helena thought she was wet, Alex looked to be soaked, her lips wet with her slick. It made Helena tense just looking at her, wanting nothing more than to taste and lick until Alex was panting and crying her name.  _ Well, there’s an idea. _ She put one of Alex’s legs over her shoulder, looking up at her. Alex’s eyes looked wild already, her up on one elbow so that she could see her better. Her dark nipples were peaked and her breath labored. She wanted to touch, roll her nipple between her fingers as she licked and sucked. 

So she did. She ducked her head to Alex’s cunt and licked a long stripe through her slick, her gasp breaking the moment of silence they had had before. She kept one hand on her hip while the other danced its way up Alex’s stomach to her breast, tweaking her nipple between her fingers. Alex moaned loudly, falling back so that she could wrap both hands in Helena’s hair to pull her closer to her cunt. She had taken to breathing through her nose, the heady smell of Alex’s arousal making it hard to focus. She licked her name into Alex’s cunt, just teasing her inner lips and her clit every so often. It was driving her insane, high pitched moans and whimpers escaping her. “God, Hel, just like that.” Alex whined above her, her legs shaking and jumping with each pass to her clit. “Oh god.” She was shaking harder, a sure sign that she was close. Helena didn’t want to, she wanted to lick her until she finished, but she pulled away to let the cool bedroom air come between them. Alex whined and looked at her as if she had lost it. She wasn’t shaking quite as hard, but she was definitely on the edge. After a couple of moments of Alex shaking her hips at her, obviously wanting her to come back, she seemed to calm down enough that her orgasm had faded.

As soon as that happened, Helena went right back to it, this time putting both of Alex’s legs over her shoulders so that she could get even closer. Alex gasped, her head thudding against the mattress in a soft sound that didn’t match the moan that fell from her lips. All Helena could feel was Alex’s cunt on her mouth, her thighs against her ears, and the heady smell of Alex’s slick. She sucked gently against Alex’s clit, the beginnings of a wail escaping her that made Helena pull away. “Oh you bitch.” Alex said without heat, her hips twitching of their own accord. 

It made her feel powerful, the idea that Alex could get sent so close to the edge so many times but she was the one who held the key to her climax. She almost wished that she hadn’t been so hesitant in doing this in the first place. The tickling of an idea came to her and she wondered if Alex would kill her for it. “I have an idea.” She told her from her place on her knees. Alex looked at her with wild eyes, her thighs still twitching slightly. 

“Huh?” Helena stood and reached into their nightstand, pulling out two of Alex’s favorite vibrators, the plastic cool in her hand as she threw them on the bed. Alex whimpered softly in response. 

“Helena, I don’t know about all that.” Alex said softly, “I’ve already gotten so close twice…” She said, the hint of a whimper in her voice. 

“Then I’m sure you can handle getting close again without my jaw hurting.” Helena didn’t know where that voice came from, but Alex’s wide eyes made it worth it. “Pick one.” She demanded. Alex looked at her selections, a light pink bullet vibrator that was about five inches long and the other a golden vibrator that had a larger base but the length was about the length of Henry’s pinky finger and it curved slightly. 

“What am I picking for?” Alex asked softly. Helena wasn’t sure if she should tell her or not, but she decided to in the end when Alex gave that soft faux-innocent look to her, widening her eyes slightly.

“Well, whichever one you pick is going to be the one that I put into your pretty pussy and the other is going to go against your clit.” She told her. Alex whimpered again, a beautiful sound if Helena ever heard one. She was clearly deliberating, knowing that the golden vibrator could be pressed against her g-spot but the pink would fill her up nicely. Her hips were already shifting, her brilliant mind working through the possibilities. "Today, Alex." Helena said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Her hips jumped again of their own accord.

"I… the…" She was short-circuiting, her hips thrusting on nothing except the air. 

"I'm going to pick for you if you don't." Helena warned. 

"The pink one." The words tumbled out of Alex's mouth before she could stop them, "I want the pink one." Helena's heart swooped as she climbed on the bed to bracket one of Alex's legs with her knees. 

"Where?" Alex looked at her confused. Helena sat back so that she was in the middle of her thigh. "Where do you want the pink one to go?" A blush came across Alex's face and chest. Another rush of power came over her. 

"I want it in me." Alex said, suddenly shy. Helena took the vibrator in hand and gently pushed it to Alex's lips, her immediately taking it in her mouth. 

"Is that where you want it?" Helena asked, watching her as she salivated over the toy. Alex shook her head, "But it's in your lovely mouth." Alex made a sound that Helena had taken to mean that she liked what she said. Helena withdrew the toy from her mouth, a bit of saliva dripping onto Alex’s chest. "I suppose you have to be more specific." Alex thrusted her hips again, not quite rubbing against her thigh but the tease of her skin making Helena’s head swim. 

"I want it-" For the first time in Helena’s life she saw Alex struggle with words. She took a heaving breath, "I want it in me," Before Helena could remind her that it had been in her, she continued, "I want it in my cunt." The word sounded foreign in Alex's voice but Helena made a small sound and nodded.

"Good girl." Alex whined and thrusted her hips again, nearly bucking Helena off. 

“You can’t just say shit like that.” She said desperately. 

“What?” Helena got too much joy out of watching Alex writhe underneath her, she could feel it. “I’m not allowed to call you my good girl? My darling, my brilliant sun in the sky?” Alex huffed on a laugh, still squirming as she waited for what came next. Her face was flushed and red, the hand that wasn’t grasping her hip as if it were her only landmark pressed against her eyes. Helena turned on the toy, the buzzing sound filling the room as she trailed it down Alex’s body, slowly circling her nipples and then a slow movement down her stomach to the patch of pubic hair in a trimmed v shape in between her legs. She deliberately avoided Alex’s clit as she continued down, trailing the buzzing toy over her entrance but never quite going in. 

“Helena…” Alex whined, each syllable dragged out of her mouth. “Please…” Her hips were moving of their own accord, trying to push the vibrator to her clit or down enough to enter her. 

“Alright, my love, I’ll stop.” Helena watched Alex’s body take in the toy, no resistance in the slightest until it hit the base. Alex gave a high-pitched moan, throwing her head back again and grasping at the sheets beside her head. She didn’t seem to be aware of her own body anymore, her entire body pulsing as she tried to make the toy inside her move without touching it. It wasn’t quite enough to make her come, Alex hadn’t been able to climax without any sort of clitoral stimulation in her life apparently, but it was a good start. Helena settled on Alex’s thigh, rubbing herself against her thigh without thinking. She wrapped a hand around the base of the toy, holding it steady while Alex fucked herself on it, shifting her hips a few times to try and get some sort of stimulation to her clit but not quite succeeding. All it did was get her closer and closer but not quite to the finish, each time Helena saw her getting close the toy’s vibrations were turned down so that all it gave her was frustration.

A thin sheen of sweat had built on Alex’s forehead as she shook, looking at her with glazed eyes after nearly ten minutes of the back and forth. “Baby, please. I can’t take anymore.” She begged. How Helena was meant to withstand that, she didn’t know. 

“No more?” Helena asked. 

“No. No more. Please, god, baby, let me finish. I need it.” She didn’t seem aware that she was speaking. Helena pushed the toy into her to the base before she found the golden vibrator, forgotten apparently until Alex saw it. She let out a stuttering breath. “I need it.” She whispered. 

“Alright, darling. This next time, come.” Helena said simply, turning up the vibrator inside Alex to its highest setting before setting the golden vibrator on its highest setting and pressing it directly to Alex’s clit. Alex howled, digging her nails into Helena’s hip and her back bowing into a perfect arch as she shook. She shook so hard that it appeared she was having an exorcism, thrusting her hips up to meet the vibrator that Helena pressed ruthlessly to her clit again and again. She thought she heard something in Alex’s back pop over the sound of the buzzing from the vibrators before Alex’s breath became shaky and uneven, her hips still thrusting as she chased the remnants of her orgasm. Helena finally pulled the golden vibrator away, Alex whimpering and moaning softly as she shook. Helena gently withdrew the pink vibrator and tossed it on the bed for them to clean later, the plastic covered in Alex’s come. Alex’s tremors finally ceased after another minute or so, her breathing heavily as she came back to reality. 

“Holy shit.” Alex whispered, looking up at Helena with adoration in her eye. “That was the most intense thing I think we’ve done.” She told her, her voice wobbling slightly. 

“Even the polo match?” Helena asked. Alex’s eyes glazed over slightly from the memory.

“Ah… ok, maybe it was a tie.” She said, her voice still shaky. Helena leaned down to kiss her, the remnants of Alex’s slick still on her tongue and a laugh on her lips. She was satisfied, any anxiety that she might have felt completely disappearing from her. Alex’s hands came back to rest on her hips, playing along the edge of her underwear that they hadn’t managed to get off. “I know you were rutting against me at one point.” Alex said, “Did that do it for you?” She asked.

“Not quite but I was more focused on you.” Helena told her as she rolled off of her and laid on the bed on her side, pressing her lips to her collarbone and tucking herself under Alex’s arm. “It’s alright though, I’m quite satisfied.” She looked up to see Alex give her a smirk, mischief already playing across her face. 

“I didn’t ask if you were satisfied, I asked if that did it for you. And it didn’t.” Alex confirmed. She rolled them so that Helena was flat on the bed and she was the one between her legs. “Your turn.”


End file.
